Kataang: Wedding
by FallenCelestial
Summary: Katara and Aang's wedding


The morning sun was now shining through the window. It's glow made the entire room shimmer as if you were at some type of golden party. Aang's eyelids slowly flutter open and he notices how golden the room was today. It was like some type of indirect reminder to him about his big day. "I'm getting... Married today." A smile burst upon his face and he quickly sat up. "I'm... getting married today, I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" His happiness was now overflowing. "I better get ready for the big day! I can't afford to be late!" He flew out of bed almost sliding across the floor as usual. After 10 good minutes of refreshment in the bathroom, he quickly threw on his robe and flee into the kitchen to prepare something for himself. "Hmm," Aang bit his lip as he was preparing something to eat. "Katara, we're almost together... forever." Aang couldn't believe it. His gaze was stopped by a frame on the wall. It was a picture of Katara and him on their engagement day in Jade Gardens. "Heh, well what'dya know... it's really happening, isn't it?" He brushes Katara's image with the tips of his fingers. "I will always love you Katara... don't ever forget it." He kisses the frame lightly and sets it back on the wall. He puts on a decent outfit and heads out to his wedding dresser. "Katara, here I come!" He speeds off into the city. Aang is now in the shop territory. So far he hasn't been mauled to death by teenage girls. He quickly goes into the shop and a short chubby woman waddles over. "Ahh the Avataaah. I was wondering when you would arrive." "Hehe Yes, it is I.." "Well lets not wait any longer shall we? Follow me please avataah" She stands ontop of her small stool so he can reach Aang's torso. "You are really handsome. Katara is a very lucky girl you know." She zips out her measuring tape and makes him stand in place with a good posture. "Yes, and I'm really happy to be hers forever." Aang looks at his reflection and smiles at himself. 'I see why Katara is in love with me. I am sooo good looking! hehe' The woman finishes up with her measurements and tugs on Aang's sleeve. "I have the perfect outfit for you. And since you saved the world, I shall give you this free of charge. Consider it a thank you gift." She bows to the avatar and hands him an expensive looking robe. It consisted of endless embroidery along with golden beads. Also you couldn't miss the shimmering tunic. "It-it... it's breathtaking ma'am. Are you sure about this?" "I have been saving this for all these years. Turns out my measurements were the exact estimate hahaha! I've been in business for too long." "Oh well, thank you so much. It means more than you know." "You are most certainly welcome Avataah." Aang is now heading back home with his exquisite outfit. "I hope all goes well." He runs up the front steps and prepares the shower. The fresh steaming water was running down Aang's body as he left the bathroom. The droplets curved a bit with his built torso. "Time to make it happen." He dries himself off completely and puts on his elegant wedding outfit. It was the most unique thing he had ever worn in his life. Gold, Orange, and hints of Blue were placed all over his outfit. Every step he took in the outfit made a 'ching' noise as if he were wearing bells. "Time to go...I guess." He picks up the frame again and hugs it tightly. "Oh Katara, I can't wait to see you!" Aang opens the front door one final time and the group of earthbending escorts take him to the wedding venue. He sits in a room and awaits for his que. Aang is now pacing around the room. 'Was she ready? Was he rushing it? What if something goes wrong?' He was very anxious about the whole thing. "I know, maybe I can sing Katara a song after the wedding. I want to express my love to Katara so everyone in the city can see it! Yes, I will write a song." He shuffles through a cupboard and finds: a pen, some ink, and some paper. "This should do the trick, here we go." He sits down and tries to let the thought of Katara flood his mind. She was his inspiration, his driving force in life. Aang was finally finished after a good half hour. He was still biting his tongue trying to look for any errors. 'Is it okay? It seems fine. Whag if she doesn't like it? No-no.. Katara would love it. I'm sure of it.' He got up from his chair and walked around the room practicing his poem.


End file.
